1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image stabilizer which is incorporated in an optical device such as a camera or binoculars.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Optical image stabilizers (shake reduction systems/anti-shake systems) prevent (reduce) image shake of an object image formed at a focal plane by moving a part of an optical system relative to an optical axis thereof so that the part of the optical system shifts from the optical axis in accordance with the direction and the magnitude of vibration (shake) applied to the optical device in which the image stabilizer is incorporated. Such optical image stabilizers can be broadly divided into the following two types: a type of image stabilizer which swings an image-stabilizing optical element about an axis positioned away from the optical axis of the optical system, and another type (X-Y stage type) of image stabilizer which moves an image-stabilizing optical element in a plane orthogonal to the optical axis of the optical system.
The latter type (X-Y stage type) has the advantage that the image stabilizing optical element can be moved precisely in directions to cancel image shake; however, in an apparatus such as an image stabilizer which is required to be driven with great precision, the occurrence of a deleterious moment such as a bending moment or a torsional moment must be controlled to the limit to move the image stabilizing optical element precisely on the order of micrometer.
Specifically, in the case where an electrical component such as an image pickup device is adopted as the image stabilizing optical element, the load on movements of the image pickup device due to deformation of the flexible printed wiring board which extends from the image pickup device must be prevented from becoming deleterious moment or friction.